Where Was Negasonic?
by FifthPine
Summary: What caused Negasonic and Yukio to be late for the final battle?


**Where Was Negasonic? Pt 01**

 _Author:FifthPine_

 _Warning: This story contains spoilers for Deadpool 2, I recommend watching the movie first before reading this. Some events may be slightly different than depicted for the sake of the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or any of these characters. I make no money from this._

Tags: FF, anal, oral, finger

Negasonic watched as the taxicab pulled away from the X-mansion, bringing Deadpool and his new gender-neutral X-Force to face Firestarter and the Juggernaut. Wade, although he was a colossal asshole 99% of the time, seemed to have his heart in the right place on this one, and she couldn't help hut be surprised that Colossus hadn't immediately gone to join him. As if on cue, the giant silver X-Men member walked out onto the terrace to join Negasonic and her Asian girlfriend, Yukio.

"Hi Colossus!" Yukio smiled and waved. Negasonic just stared and waited for him to speak.

"Negasonic, Yukio, I am going to go after Deadpool and join him in this battle," he said, with his thick Russian accent. "You two will come with me, yes?"

"Sure!" Yukio grinned enthusiastically.

Negasonic was the last person anyone had expected to want to date Yukio, not just because they were both girls – but also because Yukio's bright, cheerful personality was such a huge contrast to her own sullen and dour one. However, although they were quite different, Negasonic and Yukio did in fact get on really well together – it just mightn't have always seemed that way.

"It'll take us some time to get ready though," Nega said as she gestured to both her and Yukio's casual clothing.

"Of course, of course. Take the second jet and meet me there. They will be at the school where we met the boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck, silver," Nega said as Colossus dashed off to his own jet.

Yukio turned to Nega with a look of confusion. "It will only take us a few moments to get ready, no?" she asked. "Why tell him we'll be a while?"

"Don't you wanna finish off what we'd started before Dickpool interrupted us with his shitty music?"

"Ooooh," Yukio grinned once more. "But what about Colossus?"

"The big man can take care of himself. Come on, we shouldn't be too long anyway. I'm wet just thinking about it."

Yukio's smile grew somehow wider at Nega's blunt statement, and the two of them jogged back to Nega's quarters to continue what they'd begun an hour ago.

*** An Hour Ago ***

Negasonic Teenage Warhead and her girlfriend Yukio finished getting changed and left the locker room after the training simulation had finished. It had been so difficult not to jump her gorgeous Asian girlfriend while they were both naked and sweaty after the practice fight, but there were too many other X-Men in the room. Ah well, once they arrive at her room there'd be plenty fun to be had.

Nega was dress in a loose-fitting grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, while Yukio wore a black top and tight spandex pants, accentuating the curve of her ass. God, Nega couldn't wait to fuck her. They reached Nega's room quickly enough, but before they could enter Yukio jumped into her girlfriend's arms and wrpped her legs around her, before passionately making out with her.

Negasonic backed into her room with Yukio wrapped around her, holding her up as the two made out, Nega's hands cupping Yukio's tight spandex-covered ass. Yukio used her left hand to roughly shove the door closed behind them, her right still wrapped around her girlfriend for support.

They stopped in the middle of her room, and as she put Yukio down, she gripped her shirt and pulled it off, revealing Yukio's cute breasts still covered in a black sports bra. Yukio pulled Nega back in towards for another kiss, her hands moving down Nega's back and cradling her ass, just as her girlfriend did to her moments earlier.

Nega reached behind Yukio and unhooked her bra, pulling it off her body and moving her hand back around to grope her firm tits. Yukio began to moan into her mouth, their tongues swirling around each other – neither wanting to remove themselves from the embrace.

Yukio, still groping Nega's ass with her left hand, moved her right hand to Nega's front, and dipped it down beneath her pants and started to rub her tight pussy above her panties.

"Mmmm" Yukio moaned, breaking their long kiss. "You're so fucking wet down there." She leaned in for another kiss before saying – "I can feel you dripping through your panties". Nega smiled into the kiss – she loved hearing her usually clean mouthed girlfriend talk dirty like that. She continued to twist and play with Yukio's cute brown nipples, loving the pleasure she was now feeling at Yukio's hand in her most private area.

"Let's even the playing field a little, huh?" Nega questioned as she backed away from the other girl. She removed her grey t-shirt in one movement – revealing that she wasn't wearing any bra underneath. Her light brown tits were out on full display – and Yukio beamed and did a mini clap in delight. The Asian girl immediately darted forward and planted her mouth onto her right boob – sucking and licking her brown nipple.

"Ungh, Jesus Christ Yukio that's so fucking good" Nega moaned, and moved her hands down to play with her girlfriend's tits again. "Mmmm yeah, lick them just like that. Right there."

Yukio continued to do just that – swirling her tongue around both her nipples. Nega meanwhile moved her hands down beneath Yukio's pants and began to roughly knead and grasp at her tight little ass. Suddenly, without warning, Yukio bit down playfully onto Nega's right nipple, causing the other girl to yelp in surprise.

"Oooh shit," Nega said before sexily smiling down at her lover. "Do that again."

Yukio grinned back up at her, before licking her nipples again, occasionally biting them without warning. Every time she did, Nega would get more excited in her groping – squeezing her ass cheeks before doing something equally unexpected in return – playing with her foreign girlfriend's asshole.

"Ah fuck Nega" Yukio squealed in delight. "Keep rubbing my asshole."

Nega wanted to do nothing more – but decided to make the pair more comfortable before continuing. Taking her hands out of her girlfriend's pants, the two separated, and they each began to remove their pants – Yukio pulling down her tight spandex and letting her pert, pantyless ass free, and Nega removing her loose jeans revealing her sexy black panties she had underneath.

Before she could take her underwear off, Yukio was on top of her, pushing her back onto her bed. Yukio jumped on top of her girlfriend so that the two were in a 69 position – her naked pussy hovering just above Nega's face. Nega could smell her foreign lover's delicious scent coming out of her pussy and dived right in, licking her tongue up and down the length of her slit.

Yukio moaned in delight, and started to do the same to Nega – licking her tight pussy over her panties, almost sucking the moisture out of the thin material.

"Oh God Yukio," she groaned, taking her mouth away from the dripping Asian pussy above her. "Just stick your tongue in me already. Please. Please just fuck me with your tongue."

"Get back to what you were doing earlier and maybe I will," Yukio grinned. Nega had completely forgotten about that – but was more than happy to oblige her girlfriend. Diving her mouth back into her pussy, she grasped her left ass cheek with her hand, spreading her ass wide. She started to rub around the outside of her tiny asshole with her other hand, before probing it with one of her fingers.

"Oh holy shit, fuck yessssss," Yukio moaned at the penetration and, true to her word, roughly yanked Nega's panties off her, ripping the flimsy material. Nega gasped into Yukio's pussy and the strange, but highly arousing, feel of her panties being pulled into her own ass before being ripped from her body. Nega had never let Yukio go near her back entrance, but if it felt like that, she might open to try it tonight. Her thoughts were cut short however, as Yukio began to lick around the outer walls of her tight, shaved teenage pussy, before probing her snatch with her tongue.

Nega, again stopping her oral work on Yukio (but not the fingering of her asshole), moaned in pleasure – "That's it Yukio, right there. Lick me just like that. Tongue fuck my little pussy like only you can. Fuckkkkkk I love feeling your tongue inside me. Lick me faster please Yukio, please fuck me with your tongue faster. Oh Godddddddd."

Throughout all of this, Nega hadn't let up on her backdoor fingering – in fact, as Yukio increased the pace of her tongue-fucking, she too sawed her finger in and out of her ass faster. Soon, she added a second, and then a third, finger into the mix – thrusting them in and out of her tight asshole faster and faster. Soon, the combination of her anal pleasure and Nega's mouth on her pussy became too much for Yukio.

"Mmmmmm, holy shit Nega, I'm ready to cum. Fucckkkk I'm almost there."

Briefly taking her head away from her pussy, Nega asked – "Beg me. Beg me to make you cum," before jamming her tongue right back into her tight little twat.

"Fuck Nega please, please make me cum. Finger my tight little Asian ass and make me cum with your face in my pussy. Mmmmmm right there, just like that, ah shit yes, that's so fucking good. Mm you can taste all my girl cum after you make explode onto your hot little face just please don't stop playing with my ass. Keep going – right there, right there, aw fucking fuuu-"

Yukio's pleas were cut off as her orgasm ripped through her tiny body, showering Nega with sprays of her clear cum. Nega happily lapped it all up, loving the taste of her girlfriend in her mouth. She felt the girl's ass clench around her fingers as well, and after she could take them out, moved her hand into her own mouth to savour the taste of Yukio's ass off her fingers.

After she had regained her breath, Yukio moved herself around and up so that the two girls were face to face, and they began passionately making out – Yukio tasting herself in Nega's mouth. Nega moved her hands wantonly over her girlfriend's naked body – caressing her bare ass, shoulders, tits and running her fingers through her bright pink hair as she got lost in the kiss.

Yukio on the other hand was much more deliberate with hands, one she moved down and started to play with Nega's pussy, and the other she used to squeeze and play with her gorgeous tits. As Negasonic started to moan into Yukio's mouth, Yukio slipped two fingers into her tight pussy and began to move them in and out.

"Uh fucking Christ Yukio that's so-" she was cut off by Yukio clamping her mouth back onto her own, and her tongue began swirling around her own. She added another finger into Nega's tight hole, but could feel her own horniness return to her. Knowing that she was providing Nega with enough pleasure below the waist, she removed her other hand from Nega's tits and started to rub her own asshole – the place that brought her the most pleasure. Nega's arms wrapped themselves around Yukio fully and pulled her even closer, their tits now mashed together, their nipples rubbing each other.

The two continued to make out during all this, occasionally broken up by their moans or curses. Yukio soon began to finger bang her ass, slipping two fingers into herself and slowly moving them back and forth. As Nega drew closer to orgasm, she began humping herself into Yukio's hand, trying to draw out the most pleasure possible.

After a few minutes, Nega broke the kiss and began to pant – "Oh God Yukio, finger my ass please. Please Yukio I know you haven't done that to me before, but I want it please. Stick your fingers in my tight little virgin ass while you finger my pussy. Please Yukio I need it so bad."

Yukio grinned wildly and pulled her fingers out of her own ass and moved them up to Nega's mouth. "Sure thing honey, just make them nice and wet for me first." Nega gladly sucked Yukio's fingers into her mouth, savouring the taste of the other girl's ass. She slurped her tongue around them making them nice and wet. The couple stared into each other's eyes – Nega's were dark and needy, while Yukio's were bright and buzzing with excitement. Yukio bit her lower lip as she took her fingers out of her fellow X-Man's mouth and moved them down to her untouched asshole.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"Fuck yes just put them inside me now," Nega moaned. Yukio was more than happy to obey her girlfriend, and she prodded Nega's ass with one of her fingers.

"Nngh," Nega moaned, her breathing growing heavy. Yukio slid the first finger inside, and began to move it in time with the thrusts of her other hand. Nega was now being penetrated from both holes - and she was fucking loving it.

"Mmmmmmmm holy fucking shit Yukio this feels so damn good," she moaned. "Add another one please".

Yukio slid a second finger into her lover's asshole. Nega had a total of five fingers inside her right now, which was enough to send her over the edge.

"Fuck me Yukio, I'm gonna fucking cum. Unh, I'm gonna cum all over your hand and after I'm done I wanna taste myself off your hands and then I want you to lick me back there. Mmmmm after I'm done tasting my ass off your fingers I want you to stick your tongue into my tight little hole. But now mmmmmm just keep doing this, oh God don't fucking stop. Just fuck both my holes – yes, yes, OH FUCKING SHIT YES!"

Nega had to focus on not literally exploding with energy as she came – her entire body spasming with what was probably the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. Yukio loved the feel of Nega's ass pulsing around her two fingers, and after Nega had calmed down, she brought both hands up to Nega's mouth, unsure of which she wanted first.

Nega was equally uncertain, and opted for both at once, widening her mouth and taking both hands in at once – tasting both her wet pussy juices and her ass at the same time. She smiled around her girlfriend's hand, and after she was done tasting, pulled the hands out of her mouth. The two locked lips one last time before Yukio snuggled up into her girlfriend.

"Don't get too comfy," Nega smiled. "I was being serious about you licking my ass."

"Mmm, I was going to hold you to it, don't worry."

"No time like the present," Nega replied.

"You're ready to go now? After all that?"

"You bet your tight little ass I am."

Yukio squealed in delight and bounced away from her girlfriend. She crawled down to the bottom of the bed, while Nega turned over onto her stomach, and then raised herself onto all fours. Yukio stared at the perfectly toned ass in front of her as Nega gave it a cute little wiggle. Yukio started to plant little kisses all around her ass, licking up and down both her butt cheeks.

"Mmm quit teasing and do it already," Nega moaned from the head of the bed.

"Alright, alright," Yukio smiled.

She placed both hands onto Nega's cheeks and spread them apart. She took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out, bringing it to her lover's hole. And then Deadpool's shitty music began to blare.

 _To be continued in Part 2…_


End file.
